Tractor trailers often employ a central tire inflation system to maintain tire pressure to enhance safety, tire life, and fuel efficiency. Typical tractor trailer axles are hollow with axle ends having a through bore. The hollow axle provides a conduit through which air pressure is supplied to the trailer's tires. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, pressurized air is supplied to the end of the axle (not shown) with an air hose 10 inserted within the axle. The air hose 10 is connected to a rotary union 12 mounted on an inflation hubcap 14 that supplies the pressurized air to the tires via ports 16. The air hose 10 is connected to the rotary union 12 with an air fitting 18 that rotates with respect to the inflation hubcap 14.
In order to assemble the air hose 10 to the rotating air fitting 18, an installer typically requires two open end wrenches. One is used to hold the air hose 10 in the axle, and the other is used to turn the air fitting 18. Because the installer must use both hands to turn the wrenches, the installer must also devise a way to support the inflation hubcap 14. This can be a difficult and time-consuming process. Furthermore, it is difficult to work with two wrenches in the confines of the hubcap interior 20. After the initial assembly of the air hose 10 and the air fitting 18, the installer uses yet another tool, such as a torque wrench, to achieve proper tightening torque.
Accordingly, there is a need for tools to facilitate the installation of inflation hubcaps. Specifically, there is a need for tools to simplify connecting an air system air hose to the rotating air fitting of an inflation hubcap rotary union.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.